vigormortisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
If a soul remains tied to the mortal plane by unfinished business or some other supernatural compulsion, it becomes – or at least it is known as – a Ghost. Incapable of finding eternal peace or interacting with the mortal world, it is an incredibly frustrating existence. Incomplete beings as they are, Ghosts can rarely aid their more corporeal friends in battle, and can also be compelled to. However, it does have its perks. For one, no mundane physical attack can harm or even interact with a Ghost (although some more determined spectres can develop the ability to momentarily manifest in order to perform certain tasks). Ghosts can also influence the feelings and actions of others with varying degrees of subtlety. Ghosts tend to appear strikingly similar to how they did in life, although sometimes also display signifiers of their manner of death such as burns, bloodstains and even missing limbs. They often seem slightly transparent, the younger and weaker ones often more so than others, and always have chains, manacles or other symbols of bondage at least somewhere on their bodies. As a general rule, the more prominent chains, the more powerful the Ghost. 'Trappings' *Ghosts must always wear visually prominent signs of their spiritual bondage somewhere around their bodies (e.g. chains, ropes, manacles, collars, etc.) *All Ghosts must have an object to represent their anchor, which should be at least fist-sized and marked with an obvious blue ribbon 'Playing a Ghost' It soon became all too apparent just what you had lost. Initially prevented from moving on by some sort of unfinished business and now so firmly stuck between the Realms that event a Reaper cannot free you, a seemingly pale and unsatisfying existence now yawns before you. Unable to meaningfully interact with the physical world, many Ghosts become bitter and resentful, spitefully toying with mortals and other beings who more freely inhabit the Material Realm. However, while Ghosts are frequently ignored unless they’re causing trouble, you can use this to your advantage. Indeed, those Ghosts who have made peace with their current condition often find places in the society of the Dead as information brokers, spies and even, so the rumours go, part of the Reaper Organisation’s fabled secret police. As a Ghost you also possess a unique affinity with supernatural phenomena that neither Reapers nor Revenants have the slightest ken, and are able to glimpse at the hand of fate and track down powerful supernatural items that some would give their very souls to possess. 'Opinions' *'Reapers' – “Sorry, but I’m not going anywhere.” *'Revenants' – “If you could touch me, I might actually be scared.” *'Mortals' – “Enjoy it while it lasts.” 'Abilities' 'Starting abilities' Ghosts start with: 'Anchor' *An anchor must be at least fist-sized *Anchors cannot be interacted with by anyone except their own Ghost *A Ghost may never stray more than 15 feet from their anchor when manifested *Ghosts can move their anchor freely in the Spectral Realm when they aren’t manifested *Anchors are denoted with an obvious blue ribbon 'Manifest' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Duration:' Unlimited or until banished or destroyed *'Range:' No more than 15 feet from anchor *'Target:' Self *'Call:' Manifest *'Description:' Allows Ghosts to manifest – albeit incorporeally – in the Material Realm. Ghosts cannot be targeted by Reaper weapons from the Material Realm unless manifested or the Reaper is using Spirit Sight, while they cannot be targeted from the Spectral Realm unless unmanifested in the Material Realm. Unlike other archetypes, Ghosts can see what's going in both Realms simultaneously. When in the Spectral Realm, Ghosts can interact with people and objects in the Spectral Realm as if they were corporeal. 'Tier 1' 'Divination' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Casting Time:' 30 seconds *'Duration:' As long as the vision lasts *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' N/A *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' The Ghost tunes in to the ephemeral threads between worlds, of what will be and what may be, and is granted a vision. The vision always requires a starting point, such as a topic, a questions or a person, and the imagery presented is rarely straightforward to interpret. However, these visions grant Ghosts invaluable insight into matters that other beings could not ever hope to fathom. Requires a GM. 'Terror' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Terror *'Description:' Forces a being to flee from you in terror for a short period of time. If you are unable to flee, you must cower in terror for the duration. 'Spirit Sight' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Duration:' 10 minutes *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Lends another being sight between realms for a limited period of time. This means that the chosen being is able to see what is happening in both the Material and Spectral Realms simultaneously as Ghosts do (however, this does not grant them the ability to attack things they see in the Spectral Realm from the physical). 'Tier 2' 'Forced Anchor' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Root *'Description:' The Ghost forces another being to momentarily share their mystical bondage, rooting them to the spot for a short period of time. 'Soul Scry' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/day *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' You may ask one question that the target must answer as truthfully as possible. 'Siren’s Call' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Attract *'Description:' The Ghost becomes briefly mesmeric in an unfathomable way, attracting their chosen target towards them. The target may move as fast as they like, and may attack the Ghost upon reaching them if they desire. 'Piggyback' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Duration:' One session, or until dismissed by the Ghost *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Allows your anchor – and thus you – to be freely carried by a willing being in the Material Realm. While being carried, you can directly affect – or harm – the person holding your anchor. While someone is carrying your anchor, you can root, stun or call a ranged single on them once. However, doing any one of these will cause them to drop your anchor immediately and ends Piggyback. A Ghost can only Piggyback onto one being at a time. 'Tier 3' 'Poltergeist' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 5 minutes, or until 3 hits are made in combat *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' N/A *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Allows physical interaction with the material realm for a short period of time. Examples of tasks that the Ghost can perform with Poltergeist include picking up and carrying objects and weapons. The Ghost is still counted as incorporeal and as such can’t be harmed with physical attacks. 'Reliquary' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/day *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One relic *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' This ability allows the Ghost one free use of a relic without consuming it. 'Banshee’s Wail' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 3 seconds *'Range:' Earshot *'Target:' Mass *'Call:' Mass Stun *'Description:' The Ghost lets out a piercing scream that stuns all nearby beings. This affects both realms. 'Ghost Form' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Ghost Form *'Description:' Target is rendered incorporeal, so they cannot be affected by or affect anyone else. 'Compulsion' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 4/day *'Duration:' Until the task is completed *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Effect: *'Description:' The Ghost gives a being a one sentence command which they must follow to the best of their ability. This command cannot cause obvious harm to the target. This cannot be used in combat. 'Final tier' 'Welcome Home' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/day *'Duration:' 2 minutes *'Range:' Earshot *'Target:' Mass * Call: Mass Banish * Description: The Ghost banishes all other nearby beings to the Spectral Realm for two minutes. Category:Archetypes Category:Ghosts